the_grinning_troll_innfandomcom-20200213-history
General Rules
General Rules Alignment Don't treat alignment as a must need element. This world, the campaign, as in real life is filled with shades of grey, with very few black and white exceptions. Alignment, for use in this campaign is more of a guidepost and should help you understand your character and his or her choices. Armor and Clothing Weight Armor and Clothing when worn is considered at quarter weight rounded up. Light and Medium armors do not incur a detriment, arcane or otherwise, when worn when you have proficiency. When not worn, Armor and Clothing become deadweight. Collateral Damage As a rule, I always apply collateral damage when explosives, projectiles, magic and many unnamed and unknown items begin flying. Use of collateral damage reinforces a feeling of authenticity to the story. Fights feel more important and dangerous when a fireball impacts a support column, blowing it away, and may collapse the floor above the party. Or that the bullet from a player's flintlock revolver nearly strikes (or did) a passerby or innocence. This rule is not done in order to “reign in” or “police” the part, but to enhance the feel of the game. As such I will be paying attention to where attacks go and the strengths and weaknesses of common building materials for that time period. I will be applying a thematic approach and if something seems likely, given the action and the accrued stats of the character, item or event, then I may or may not go for something interesting. Drinking Items It only takes a Bonus Action to take out and drink a potion or potion sized item. It takes an Action to administer this same sized item to someone else. Health Poultices Health Poultices accelerate the healing process and cuts down the time that it takes to heal from injuries, diseases, toxins, poisons and venom. This poultice grants temporary HP equal to Con modifier+5. The poultice grants a slow regenerative healing of Con modifier+1d4 per minute for five minutes. Hexmap This campaigns will use a hex grid instead of the standard square grid mat. Each hex is roughly a 5 foot area. The map will be used for Close Quarters Combat, such as clearing a buildings, trenches and when distances have been closed between opposing sides. In other instances of combat situations that occur spontaneously, I will use paper and pen and approximations will be used for distance. Combat Facing Facing and Blind Spots. Players as medium and small sized creatures will always be facing the flat side of the hexagon. The PC will have the first three hexes in front of their character as their cone of vision represented by the green hexes. The sides which are the PC sides represented by the yellow hexes. The side gives a +2 bonus on attack rolls. The rear of the PC is represented by the Red Hexes and attack from the rear are treated at Advantage for attack rolls. Flanking on Hexes. When a creature and at least one of its allies are adjacent to an enemy and on opposite sides of the enemy's space, they flank that enemy, and each of them has advantage on attack rolls against that enemy. On hexes, count around the enemy from one creature to its ally. Against a Medium or smaller creature, the allies flank if there are 2 hexes between them. Against a Large creature, the allies flank if there are 4 hexes between them. Against a Huge creature, they must have 5 hexes between them. Against a Gargantuan creature, they must have at least 6 hexes between them. DM's Handbook p.251 Passive Score Passive Scores are used to speed up the game. Generally, every skill has a passive score of whatever the skill score is+10. If the player is NOT being contested, under duress or the DC is not too high for the passive check to work, the PC succeeds. Throwing Distance Thrown and Launched weapons (Slings, Atlatl) have had their ranges increased. To calculate the new range, multiply the PC/NPC’s Strength Modifier by 5 and add the default range of the item. Strength Modifier x 5 + Default Range = Throwing Distance. Example A fighter who has a +2 Strength Modifier, throws his dagger, which has a default throwing range of 10ft. The dagger would go 20ft as the +2 Strength Modifier is multiplied by 5 to equal 4 and then added to the default range of a dagger, 10ft, to equal 20ft. Math * Dagger with a +2 Strength: 2 x 5 + 10ft = 20ft * Spear with a +6 Strength: 6 x 5 + 100ft = 130ft